Shaoran's Redemption
by KuroCyou
Summary: Nel momento in cui Sakura scompare tra le sue braccia, Shaoran Clone recupera finalmente la sua umanità, forse mai davvero perduta. La mia prima one-shot, scritta un sacco di tempo fa. Shaoran P.O.V. Reviews ben accette!


**Shaoran's Redemption**

_Siamo in un soffio di vento_

_che già se ne va…_

«Anche se siamo stati creati artificialmente…la radice della nostra anima è sempre la stessa…»

Mi stai parlando. Lo so.

Ma la mia anima è troppo distante per sentirti.

«Perciò… se le due persone da cui abbiamo avuto origine sono vive…»

Sto solo cercando di capire cosa significano i petali di ciliegio in cui si sta dissolvendo il tuo corpo accasciato tra le mie braccia, cosa significano le gocce di sangue sulla mia spada.

«…Anche noi… vivremo in loro…»

Quel brandello di anima che tu hai creato sta riemergendo piano piano. Non oso abbassare lo sguardo su di te, per scoprire che ciò che sta succedendo è tutto vero, che ti sto perdendo di nuovo.

Ti avvicini di più, accostando la bocca al mio orecchio. Sento le tue mani che si contraggono sulle mie spalle in un ultimo sforzo.

«Ti…»

Eccoli, i ricordi di ciò che è stato, sono tornati. Non sono più una marionetta senz'anima, senza amore.

«…a…»

Gli ultimi petali si levano dal tuo viso, scompari così, senza un lamento.

Senza aver finito quella frase che hai iniziato già due volte.

Senza che io possa fare niente per impedirlo.

Sono frastornato, mi sembra di vivere un sogno, di guardare la scena dall'esterno.

Mi ritrovo tra le mani un petalo rosa.

Lo guardo, stordito.

Mi rendo conto che è l'unica cosa rimasta di te.

Che sono stato io ad ucciderti, nella foga di un combattimento senza senso contro un altro me stesso.

E mentre questo frammento mi sfugge dalle dita, il cuore che ho appena riacquistato si riempie di crepe.

Arriva il dolore.

Tremendo. Spietato. Incontenibile.

Non mi rimane che urlare.

* * *

Non so quanto tempo è passato. Minuti, ore, forse giorni.

In realtà non mi importa. Voglio solo sfuggire al dolore che mi attanaglia l'anima.

Ti ho persa.

Per sempre.

Ed è colpa mia.

Non riesco a pensare ad altro.

Non ricordo bene cos'è successo dopo. Quell'acqua nera che inondava tutto è sparita, e quell'uomo assoldato dal veggente ha portato via il tuo corpo, non so dove.

Già. Lui. Fei Wang.

Quello che ci ha tolto tutto. Che _mi _ha tolto tutto.

Che stupido che sono stato… ti ho avuta lì per anni, e non ho mai avuto il coraggio di dirti quanto mi hai dato, quanto sei importante per me, quanto ti amo. Eppure sapevo che a te la differenza di rango non è mai importata, che nonostante le nostre differenze mi volevi bene. Però me ne restavo in disparte, beandomi di quella luce che emanavi, senza osare sfiorarla.

Eri l'ultima cosa che mi è rimasta.

E ti ho persa.

_Sakura…_

* * *

Sono un egoista.

Sto pensando solo a me stesso, mentre anche Fay, Kurogane, persino l'altro Shaoran, _tu_ e tutti gli altri hanno dovuto subire a causa di quel mago.

Ripensandoci, a causa mia.

Da quando ho scoperto di essere solo un clone, solo una copia sbiadita di un essere umano, non ho mai cercato di ribellarmi al fatto di essere una semplice marionetta nelle sue mani. Sapevo di avere dentro di me un frammento di anima dopo tutto, ma non ho avuto la forza di cercarlo. O forse non ho voluto farlo.

Ero talmente preso dalla raccolta delle piume che volevo restituirtele ad ogni costo, quindi non avere l'anima per pentirsi di qualche azione malvagia sarebbe stato un vantaggio.

Non ho mai pensato che sarebbe finita così. Tu non saresti mai dovuta morire.

E invece ti sei messa in mezzo.

E non sentirò mai quelle parole che da tanto mi vuoi dire.

E quella luce se ne è andata, lasciandomi da solo nel mio buio.

Ecco, il dolore sta lasciando il posto ad un altro sentimento.

Rabbia.

Odio.

No, voglio saperlo.

Questa volta non mi rassegno all'inevitabile.

Voglio sapere cosa provi per me.

Voglio sentire di nuovo la tua voce.

Voglio vedere di nuovo la luce.

Non m'importa se per farlo dovrò morire, perché se c'è solo una piccola speranza di rivederti, quella è la morte.

Tu ora mi diresti «Non farlo Shaoran, smettila di metterti in pericolo per me.»

Lo facevi sempre.

Ma non capisci che senza di te la mia vita non ha più motivo di esistere?

Che sei sempre stata l'unica mia ragione di vita, la mia ancora di salvezza?

Che anche quando ero sicuro che non sarebbe stato mai più come prima, avevo la speranza di costruire un nuovo futuro?

Ma non posso adesso. Anche se in questo momento la lama della spada sembra così invitante, prima voglio fermare quel mago.

Devo farlo.

Per te, per me, per gli amici che ho tradito.

È il solo modo che ho per espiare le mie colpe.

* * *

Sono in quel suo buco dimensionale da cui controlla le nostre vite.

Mi fingo ancora una marionetta, tanto quello è troppo preso dal suo losco piano per accorgersi del mio mutamento. In effetti sono stupito da come faccia a non percepire l'aura d'odio che porto addosso.

Mi convoca al suo cospetto, quel bastardo.

Mi dice che gli altri arriveranno nel regno di Clow, che li dovrò uccidere e consegnargli il corpo dell'altro me.

Annuisco, impassibile.

So cosa fare.

* * *

Sto tornando da te, amore mio.


End file.
